Secrets Beneath the Heavens
by RosieStories98
Summary: When Nora's eyes first land on Patch Cipriano, she knows he is trouble. But she has no time to dwell on someone she doesn't even know. But how can she ignore him when she kissed him a week after he came to Coldwater? Could it be that it is just a normal teen attraction or a completely insane supernatural lure? Read to find out who played what role in Nora Grey's abduction!
1. Chapter 1

I trip over the table after getting hammered on the knee. I can feel my bones clash and grind with each other. A major headache strikes my head as it hits the solid floor beneath me. It feels as if someone had just cracked my skull open.

"I've waited so long for this moment!" says a guy, lifting the hammer higher. My life is flashing before my eyes. Ah! With force he hits me on my face. Blood fills my mouth. It tastes metallic. "You should have NEVER gotten into this. Ever since you did, everything has changed. And now it's time to pay." As if to prove his point, he punched me directly on my eye. It begins to swell fast. More pain enters my head.

"Please. Stop. What the hell are you talking about?" I painfully say between tears. I have no idea why this is happening to me. I don't even know this man for my life's sake. He didn't say anything except lift up the hammer once again. A scream escaped from my mouth. And then it was over... the man struck me.

Before I faded to black, someone burst through the door.

ONE YEAR LATER

Tuesdays are a drag, especially since it's a "special" Tuesday. The sun creeps behind the see-through curtains with such a stronger light than usual. It makes me hop off from my bed. I drag my feet across the rug and make my way downstairs. To my surprise, mom is awake, cautiously watching the t.v. CNN is on... with my picture. CNNS FIFTY YEAR ANNIVERSARY: MOST SHOCKING CASES.

I speed walk to the kitchen trying to shake off the shivers. I guess the media wants me to keep remembering that night. Dumb fucks.

"Ready for school?" Mom asks concerned. There really isn't a way to answer this with honesty, but I suck in a big glob of air and say, "yeah". She nodded and grabbed the keys from the counter.

"Get ready and try not to be late. For today you can use the Volkswagen." And with that mom kissed my forehead and walked out the house.

I took a quick shower, put on some clothes and walked to the car. The drive to school was calm, but it felt like someone was watching me. But that's what happens after getting abducted; you feel as if you are never alone.

Once I get to the parking lot, Veronika hops out her Lamborghini. "Hey, Bitch!" she says with love.

"Hey Vee. How was it with Dante this summer?" Her smile grows bigger at my question. "Ohmigosh. Wait.. y'all didn't do the... deed, did you!?"

"Sorry to break it down to you, but I'm as virgin as you are a goody two shoes." I laughed at her smart remark, as to knowing how sad she really is about not getting with Dante. Before she could say anything, someone walked past us. But it wasn't just "anyone". He was the hottest thing in town if anyone were to ask me. Though something about him sent me a scary image of gangsters and drug dealers. He had the bad boy looks: black leather jacket, combat boots, and faded jeans.

"If I were a boy, I would get a boner," interrupted Vee. She made an obscene gesture that brought a smile to my face. "Talk about cocking a gun!" I whistled, intending to make the convo less awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Hush Hush, just the plot in my fanfic.**

**Sorry for the very short chapter & heads up that Patch's "innuendos" aren't very good. Enjoooooy because I bet y'all will (:**

Mrs. LaFevre wrote on the chalkboard: "Welcome back".

"Draw a stroke over the sunset to give it more dimension. Make it nice and thick." I turn my head to the side to find the boy from

the parking lot. He mumbles something only loud enough for me to hear, "nice and thick" and then winks at me. I choked on my

spit. Woah. What just happened here (aside from his seductive voice)?"Is everything alright Nora?" Asks the art teacher. I slowly nod. I have a feeling today's going to be a long day.

"Babe, what he said was a huge turn to the on!" Vee reminded me during lunch.

"Ugh. When he said that, I was chocking like an idiot."

"I don't blame ya. I would choke on somethin' else, too." Vee winked.

"Shut. Up. Shaddupshaddupshaddup!" I quickly say in a quick sentence. "Naughty girl." And then that's when HE came along, sitting down next to me as if it were a daily routine.

"Someone needs to be spanked!" He butted in. Vee fell off her seat in a flash. A sexy smile crossing her face.

"What up?" His voice sounds deep yet sweet at the same time. I looked down at my lunch tray thinking of ways that Vee would answer to that. It's always good to expect something coming from her mouth. I heard Veronika preparing to speak, but he interrupted. "Sorry, Vee. I was asking Nora." Oh joy. What a surprise eh?

"Not interested. Bye. Adios," I responded bitterly. That was so not the normal me. The normal me would burst out laughing since a guy like him was talking to me.

"Well, not everyone has to be normal. You don't have to act different. Surely the effect I have on you, Grey," he says. How did he know what I was thinking!?

"Excu-" but he suddenly walked away. Veronika picked at her fruit with the fork."What's wrong?"

She furiously slaps the fork on the table. "That scumbag did NOT just do that to me!"

"Hey, at least he's not the bug in your coffee."


	3. Chapter 3

All day was like stopping a stopwatch at five minutes while running for six instead; doing something extra for no certain reason. Instead of leaving at the same exact moment that the bell rang, as I usually do, I stay after class for "extra credit work". Which is so not true. It's to stay away from that mysterious boy who keeps saying nasty things to irritate the hell out of me. Every time he's around, I feel scared but safe. Of course, that's a stupid thing to say but it's nothing more than the truth. He looks suspicious, mysterious... odd. And I'm scared of that because those three things combined into one package is dangerous.

Mom went away for two weeks. She left a message stating that it was a "business trip". Mostly all the time is the same exact routine: waking up, finding out about her business trips the exact day she's leaving, and then having to live off of what we have- which is about one week's supply. But being alone isn't bad, really. I never have anyone over but Vee, and mom knows I don't throw rowdy parties- or any parties in that case. It's just the way it is in Maine (at least for me it is).

I sit on the island thinking of something interesting to do this weekend. Either going to Vee's or sitting on the couch watching a movie while eating popcorn. Yum, popcorn. A sudden feeling of hunger stabs at my stomach. When I open the cabinet, some weird shadow slithers from behind a bowl. "Oh my God!" The bowl falls on the marble floor along with the bag of uncooked popcorn. My mind is playing tricks on me, because when I went to check the bowl and bag on the floor, they were both in the cabinet perfectly... PERFECT!

I place my cold hands on my neck, where my pulse beats like a stampede. Then the phone rings causing me to shake violently for five seconds straight. "Hello?" No answer, just heavy breathing. "Hello? Who is this?" The person on the other end breathes as if his windpipe were crushed.

"Nice to speak to you again, Nora Grey." I freeze in shock. It's _him_, the man who tortured me until I screamed for mercy. "Listen carefully. Do not get close to that guy. Don't even befriend him, got it? And if you do so... just know that I am watching." His threat fills my head 'just know that I am watching'. And who is 'that guy'!? But at the exact moment I was going to ask he hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

I stayed up all night looking out the window, thinking of the next day after the incident when I woke up on a hospital bed. "They found you in the woods," mom stated. Her eyes were puffy, traces of tears streaming down her fear-stricken face. "You had very dark bruises on your face and one tooth was loose.

"Honey, when I got that call the first thing on my mind was coming to see you." My jaw was swollen so when I tried to talk it felt like someone was stabbing me with pins and needles."Don't try to talk. Dr. Richard said not to."

Mom continued. "And then they said you... were hit with a hammer on your knee. They did some x-rays and your knee was out of place. Oh, baby, I'm never leaving, ever again, I promise." So much for that promise. Now I'm STILL staring out the window all alone in an empty house with no one but me. The sun blinds me until my eyes adjust. My phone rings. It's probably Vee. Anyone would be better to talk to than my abductor, who I don't know what he looks like, but recognize that anger-filled voice.

"YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT- WHO I AM LOOKING AT RIGHT NOW! CALL ME WEIRD AL BUT... WOW!" Bee gladly exclaimed as if she followed a rabbit with frog legs. She's for sure watching a guy or maybe Marcie, that sleazy tramp that hates our guts.

"Who's the unlucky person getting stalked?" I ask.

She sighs and lets out a high pitched yelp. "Marcie's dad just walked in on her having sex with Elliot Saunders!" My face lit up as laughter filled the farmhouse. I laughed until my asthma kicked in.

"Holly freakshow. They saw me, no...wait-" then I heard someone yell out the window.

"Who the hell is hiding in the woods!? Move it, scatter."- for sure it is Hank Miller.

"Ugh, oh, Vee."

"What? They'll never know it's me, if I just slowly walk away... holy shit, cow, chicken, elephant, and all other things that shit! Ow!" Branches break from what I can hear.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. Simply branches breaking because I tripped, no biggie," she said with sarcasm. "Gotta run, I'll be there in twenty. Bye." Then she hung up. This girl is something else.

"...out of nowhere, Elli crawled through her window at, like, five 'o' clock. She was expecting him I think. She didn't get scared or anything. She-Devil threw herself at him on sight. Girl, it was like watching Animal Planet with an alpaca and a sloth. Of course, the alpaca being our little anorexic pig."

"When did you get there?" I ask, moving the key chain around my fumbling fingers.

"At four. I was trying to record what she does in the mornings, to try and bug her with her personal life. So anyways, we're going to Bo's." Unbelievable. Last time we were there, she had me sneak out to see some "hot guy" that she met at Enzo's who told her to meet him at the arcade. Turns out he was a psychopathic freak who chased us down the boulevard. Ever since, it's been on my stay-away list.

"Remember what happened last time? We almost got kidnapped by a red-head maniac.

"He got arrested afterwards," she stated matter of fact tone.

"So, it's still dangerous."

"Please?" She gave me her signature pleading face. I have no choice.

"Fine."


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank God there's no school today." Veronika wipes the rear-view mirror with a purple cloth. She puts on lip gloss while turning on the engine.

"Why are we going there anyway?" I ask nervously. My body is shaking so bad.

"Is there an earthquake?"

"What?" I respond with confusion.

"Correction: STOP sawing through my car floor with your legs! Chillax babe. It's only for two hours, not two years. Plus, you might like the reason why we're going there." I cross my legs uncomfortably. Not another guy. "And no. We're not meeting up with a random hottie. I promise with a chocolate covered pinky." We entwined our pinkies in a knot.

The moon casts a shadow in the parking lot. Leaves that hang from thin branches seem to be hanging from a thread, which is weird considering it's April. But this is Bo's arcade, a place that can scare little school girls like me. Vee is another story. She has a lean, very curvy figure but she has more muscle than an average teen female... with an attitude to match.

People say that this area in Coldwater is for criminals (that statement is definitely not a lie). It has a reputation for rape, crime, gambling, drugs, etc. Men with plenty tattoos roam about the streets giving evil glares to innocent city people. And they even beat up someone who needs to get handed to. Yup, definitely not a place for me.

"Act cool, alright. Don't look vulnerable. If someone comes at you sexually, run, but only if they're ugly."

"If they're hot?"

"Well, my answer could be debatable." I look around the suffocating room. Smoke from cigarettes and weed cast over us like smoke from a fire. Dang it. I accidentally left my asthma pump on my bed. My lungs constrict for a second until Veronika pulls me downstairs.

A bar's to the left of us. There's about twenty men in here, most of them are crowding around three pool tables. "Who are these lovely ladies?" Someone asks staring directly at us. Oh boy. My eyes widen, but not at his "question". That boy from school is taking a sip of vodka, later returning to his pool game. "Um, that creep is here," I whisper in her ear. A big grin is glued to her face. "You idiot, you!" I snap my mouth shut. Now everyone is looking at us. Vee slightly steps to the side. "Ta-da. Suuurprise." Her voice is loud enough for me to hear.

HE grins at me showing his perfectly straight, white teeth. The Creeper. Suddenly, they all go back to their pool game. Except one. At the exact moment I turned to speak to Vee, my phone rings. 'Hey babe. What I brought u here for was so u can talk to Patch. I heard from someone that someone said that that Patch guy goes to Bo's. Ttyl, love ya. Give me da 411 l8r'. For the first time ever she's going down. How will I get home!? "Need a ride?" a familiar voice asks. I can smell Patch's scent- mint and a hint of cigarettes. Also some vodka in his mouth.

"Not from you." He extends his arm to touch my brown curls. "Don't touch me, thanks very much."

"Feisty aren't you? What is a girl like you doing here? This isn't the place for you, Angel." His black eyes stare into mine. I got lost in his gaze, they are a simple color but seem to a hide one million secrets.

"Try telling that to Veronika. She's the one that dragged me here. And what did you just call me?" I place my hand on my hips.

"Angel," Patch repeated very slowly.

"I know what you said. Don't treat me like a kid." He switched from one foot to the other.

"Then why'd you ask?" My face heated up with annoyance. Why is he so ignorant? The faster I get out of here, the further away from him I'll be.

"Whatever, jerk. Goodbye." I turned around to walk away, but his grip on my wrist stopped me. Something about his touch made a sensation walk right through me like a ghost. My heart beat picks up. I feel so... different. Oh, stop! I don't even know the kid and I'm thinking of him as if he were my boyfriend or someone important.

"You're not going home alone. Wait until I finish my pool game and I'll take you."

"Who in the hell are you to tell me what to do? And if I wanted to I could get anyone here to take me home..." I trailed off as his laugh grew over the loud music. "What's so funny?"

Patch walked back to his pool table, still laughing.

My feet have a mind of their own. Within seconds, I find myself next to him. He's about 6 feet 2 inches. Compared to him I look like a shrimp in the sea.

"You hungry?"

"Wha-what?" I studer as I tilt my head up. My heart starts to beat irregularly again.

"Are you in the mood for Enzo's?" This time he places the pool stick on the gutters of the table. Smoke begins to make its way downstairs. Stupid asthma.

"Sure." I finally say. But it's not because I want to go with him, I wanna get out of here before I die of an attack.

We reach the parking lot. Rain falls on my face. Patch took off his leather jacket and places it on my head. His jacket is so big on me that it reaches my hips. "Aren't you cold?" Instead of answering he shakes his head, 'no'.

Once we enter his black Jeep, he says, "you look better when you're wet," and grins at the look on my face, what I imagine is ugly. "You're beautiful," he says. And I am positive that I didn't call myself ugly aloud. I let it slide as to knowing how absurd it would be to think that a human could read minds.

It is so dark outside that I can barely make out the trees. The only light is the moon, that seems to be frowning. A dark figure runs across the road. But then it comes again this time around meeting the front of the Jeep with a loud BAM. Someones screams fills the car. It's mine. The deer's face is smashed through the front window. "Patch!"

"Nora, wake up." I open my eyes to see everything blurry. My face has gone cold with fear and tears.

A wave of harsh reality washes over me. The window is intact, not one thing out of place. "Bu-but the deer was THERE. And it hit the ca-car!" Patch stares at me while rubbing his chin.

"Um, Angel? Nothing hit the car. It was probably a nightmare. Because you did fall to sleep before we got here." It was real, no matter what anyone says. "So, let's go?"

I step out of the car into a much pleasant weather; humidity.


	6. Chapter 6

Enzo's is barely full. About twelve people at the most. A waitress with red hair takes my order. "Number... twelve? And one glass of water." She scribbles it down. "How about..." her voice trails off when she takes in Patch's features. Something inside me snaps like a twig.

"Nothing, but thanks anyway." She gives him a stiff nod, never keeping her eyes off him. When she walked away I mumbled, "slut".

"Someone's jealous," Patch raises a perfect eyebrow.

"No. She was looking at you like hawk. Doesn't that bother you?" Oh great. I sound like a jealous girlfriend who freaks out at everything.

"These things happen everyday. But you, my cute little Angel... I'm waiting on you. Of course I don't blame you. If I were a girl I wouldn't like me." This coming from Patch is a shocker. I never thought he would have low self-esteem. "I'd fuck me." So much for a normal conversation.

I roll my eyes.

"You never seem to be serious."

"I can be if you want me."

"If I want you TO BE," I finished for him.

"What I said at first is what I meant." I laughed a little. But Patch kept on a serious face.

"Sorry, Patch." I manage to say without turning away in embarrassment.

"No need to apologize."

One question poked at my brain. "Why didn't you order?"

"I don't have to eat." Everyone has to eat. "I mean, I'm not hungry. Plus, you need the food, you're a growing girl," he smiled. His smile makes me smile. For some reason being, I move over next to him. His six pack is visible through his white shirt. I've never seen someone with a washboard for abs. "My face is up here," he points at his face. His face which is so beautiful. Something about him reminds me of someone. The black hair, those eyes and his... lips. Suddenly my lips are on his. Butterflies fly around in my stomach as our lips move in sync. He tastes like liquor and mint. "Hold on there tiger," Patch mumbles against my lips. I bite where the taste of his soft lips linger. "Your food is getting cold."

"That kiss never happened."

He grinned, "if you say so."


	7. Chapter 7

He pulled up in front of the farmhouse. "Thanks for bring me home unharmed. And do not turn my words into a sexual innuendo," I warn beforehand.

"Fine, just for the rest of the time we're in here." I frown at the thought that we barely have five minutes left.

"Like I said, thanks. Um, I have to go so I'll see you tomorrow at school." And then he leaned in, pulling me to the drivers side placing me on top of him with ease. Having him so close is provocative. Kissing him is tempting. My prayers were answered. Our lips met for the second time today after two hours. During those two hours, I ached to kiss him again. We've only known each other for a week though it feels like years.

His hands slid halfway up my thighs, leaving a warm spot where his big hands hold. He then removed them, letting them rest on my hips. Heat was surrounding us like flames. "I think I should go now..." He planted one more needy kiss upon my lips before finally letting go. "Let me walk you to the door," he suggested.

"Oh, what a gentleman you are," I tease sarcastically trying hard not to cross the line. He opened the door and walked me to the porch.

"Goodnight, Angel. Call me if anything." He then wrote his number down on my wrist. After nodding with a seductive smile, Patch walked to his Jeep. Soon, it disappeared into the night. "I am so going to dream with the angels tonight."

I dreamed of what happened last night. I can't seem to swat away the images of his face. Vee would be so proud of me. Speaking of which, she is not getting away with this, but then again if it weren't for her last night wouldn't have happened. Maybe it was meant to be that way as supposing that she planned everything ahead of time.

Homework sheets that are due on Friday are scattered all over the table. Instead of taking them with me to school, I put them in individual piles. When I reach for another sheet of paper a seven-digit number is written on my wrist. 345 7689: a proof that last night wasn't some manufactured fantasy.

Grey clouds form above me. They're just about the same color as my eyes. I impatiently pace back and forth on the porch until Vee's car shows up. "What's the 4-1-1? Don't leave anything out." She jumped up and down on her seat like the energizer bunny. After telling her everything, she stepped on the stopping pedal so hard we flew forward. "My baby is growing up! I taught you well without a doubt. He took you to Enzo's, you made the first move and when you were in the car he put you on his amusement park ride?"

"No! I wouldn't put it that way. He just... put me on his lap. With one leg on either side of..." I slowed down as her words sunk in. That was such a one-way ticket to his "amusement park ride".

"Kill me now. Kill. Me. Now. Ugh, you are right. Look, there's nothing going on between us. He's only been in Coldwater High for one week."

"Point taken." She turned on the radio as we continued driving to school.

Once we got there, Marcie was practically sending us mental daggers. She flipped her long, strawberry-blonde hair with a little too much "i'm-a-bad-bitch" attitude. I have no idea why I never get the urge to rip her to pieces. Maybe because I am not a hateful person. Not that Vee is, she just so happens to have a temper as short as a pinky.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't dumb and dumber!" Marcie Miller says, appearing in front of us with her followers (preferably called "stringed puppets"). Up close, you can tell her freckles are concealed under half a bottle of foundation.

"Is that the best you can come up with, you fucking Swiffer? Just in case you don't understand why you are a swiffer I shall speak in baby language. You. Go. Everywhere. Mutha'fucka!" She held on to the "tha" sound for a while. Before the Alpaca could respond we walked away with an invisible flag of glory.

Coach McConaughy's biology class is the worst class ever. As soon as people walk in, I'm pretty sure they see Barbie and Ken stripped naked on his desk. Right behind his desk is the chalkboard that has 'SEX' written extremely big. "We're not blind, geez," someone complains. As everyone settles down, Coach glares at me and Vee before announcing, "there's a new seating chart". Angry scoffs rise in the room. "Now, now, no need to fuss. It's only for one more quarter!"

"That's the remainder of the year," everyone says in unison.

Coach gives a wide smile which makes his face fatter. "My point exactly." He began to call out names, pointing at their new seats. "Nora Grey. And Patch Cipriano," he added. He sits to the right of me. Vee is so far away, all the way in the back of the room. Why does he have to do this? Me and her barely talk. Okay, perhaps it's an understatement. Fine, we talk constantly, but still. Talking is better than getting distracted by someone I kissed merely ten hours ago.

"Bitch, you are soooo far away. All the way 'cross the sea," Veronika says the last part in a country accent.

"After class. Both of you. Biiiig trouble." If looks could kill me and my R.O.D would've been dead a long time ago.

"Talk in a sentence please. Me no speak dumbass ," she backtalked. I was trying too hard not to laugh. But my face got so red I could be mistaken for an air-head.

"It's funny, huh? Let's hope you can laugh in after-school detention." Our laughter lasted for one more minute.

After-school detention took forever. Coach went on about how foul language was inadequate. As always we pretended to listen but we were actually daydreaming. Me and Vee said nothing on the drive home; a big headache threatened to make her head burst. "You sure you'll be alright?" I ask with concern.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be perfectly fine," she then smiled to reassure me.

**"Text me. Bye." Then I ran inside of the farmhouse. Something catches my attention. A sneaky shadow moves swiftly. My heart pounds too quickly in my chest. BOO! "Ah!" I scream as an unfamiliar voice filled the house. No, not my house... my head. I trip over one foot falling butt first. Stay away from Patch, it says. Could it be that the guy my abductor was talking about was Patch? It can't be possible. I shouldn't be staying away from Patch, I should be staying away from my abductor. But who's more dangerous? I don't know and I sure don't wanna stick around to find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Obviously I do NOT own Hush Hush. Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time! But enjoy this chapter because it will probably be a while :( 3**

He pulled up in front of the farmhouse. "Thanks for bring me home unharmed. And do _not _turn my words into something sexual," I warn beforehand.

"Fine, just for the rest of the time we're in _here_." I frown at the thought that we barely have five minutes left.

"Like I said, thanks. Um, I have to go so I'll see you tomorrow at school." And then he leaned in, pulling me to the drivers side placing me on top of him with ease. Having him so close is provocative. Kissing him is tempting. My prayers were answered. Our lips met for the second time today after two hours. During those two hours, I ached to kiss him again. We've only known each other for a week though it feels like years.

His hands slid halfway up my thighs, leaving a warm spot where his big hands hold. He then removed them, letting them rest on my hips. Heat was surrounding us like flames. "I think I should go now..." He planted one more needy kiss upon my lips before finally letting go. "Let me walk you to the door," he suggested.

"Oh, what a gentleman you are," I tease sarcastically trying hard not to cross the line. He opened the door and walked me to the porch.

"Goodnight, Angel. Call me if anything." He then wrote his number down on my wrist. After nodding with a seductive smile, Patch walked to his Jeep. Soon, it disappeared into the night. "I am _so _going to dream with the angels tonight."

I dreamed of what happened last night. I can't seem to swat away the images of his face. Vee would be so proud of me. Speaking of which, she is not getting away with this, but then again if it weren't for her last night wouldn't have happened. Maybe it was meant to be that way as supposing that she planned everything ahead of time.

Homework sheets that are due on Friday are scattered all over the table. Instead of taking them with me to school, I put them in individual piles. When I reach for another sheet of paper a seven-digit number is written on my wrist. 345 7689: a proof that last night wasn't some manufactured fantasy.

Grey clouds form above me. They're just about the same color as my eyes. I impatiently pace back and forth on the porch until Vee's car shows up. "What's the 4-1-1? Don't leave anything out." She jumped up and down on her seat like the energizer bunny. After telling her everything, she stepped on the stopping pedal so hard we flew forward. "My baby is growing up! I taught you well without a doubt. He took you to Enzo's, you made the first move and when you were in the car he put you on his amusement park ride?"

"No! I wouldn't put it that way. He just... put me on his lap. With one leg on either side of..." I slowed down as her words sunk in. That was such a one-way ticket to his "amusement park ride".

"Kill me now. Kill. Me. Now. Ugh, you _are _right. Look, there's nothing going on between us. He's only been in Coldwater High for one week."

"Point taken." She turned on the radio as we continued driving to school.

Once we got there, Marcie was practically sending us mental daggers. She flipped her long, strawberry-blonde hair with a little too much "i'm-a-bad-bitch" attitude. I have no idea why I never get the urge to rip her to pieces. Maybe because I am not a hateful person. Not that Vee is, she just so happens to have a temper as short as a pinky.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't dumb and dumber!" Marcie Miller says, appearing in front of us with her followers (preferably called "stringed puppets"). Up close, you can tell her freckles are concealed under half a bottle of foundation.

"Is that the best you can come up with, you fucking Swiffer? Just in case you don't understand why you are a swiffer I shall speak in baby language. You. Go. Everywhere." Before Marcie could respond we walked away with an invisible flag of glory.

Coach McConaughy's biology class is the worst class ever. As soon as people walk in, I'm pretty sure they see Barbie and Ken stripped naked on his desk. Right behind his desk is the chalkboard that has 'SEX' written extremely big. "We're not blind, geez," someone complains. As everyone settles down, Coach glares at me and Vee before announcing, "there's a new seating chart". Angry scoffs rise in the room. "Now, now, no need to fuss. It's only for one more quarter!"

"That's the remainder of the year," everyone says in unison.

Coach gives a wide smile which makes his face fatter. "My point exactly." He began to call out names, pointing at their new seats. "Nora Grey. And Patch Cipriano," he added. Vee is so far away, all the way in the back of the room. Why does he have to do this? Me and her barely talk. Okay, perhaps it's an understatement. Fine, we talk constantly, but still. Talking is better than getting distracted by someone I kissed merely ten hours ago.

"Bitch, you are soooo far away. All the way 'cross the sea," Veronika says the last part in a country accent.

"After class. Both of you. Biiiig trouble." If looks could kill me and my R.O.D would've been dead a long time ago.

"Talk in a full sentence please. Me no speak dumbass ," she backtalked. I was trying too hard not to laugh. But my face got so red I could be mistaken for an air-head.

"It's funny, huh? Let's hope you can laugh in after-school detention." Our laughter lasted for one more minute.

After-school detention took _forever. _Coach went on about how foul language was uncalled for. As always we pretended to listen but we were actually daydreaming. Me and Vee said nothing on the drive home; a big headache threatened to make her head burst. "You sure you'll be alright?" I ask with concern.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be perfectly fine," she then smiled to reassure me.

"Text me. Bye." Then I ran inside of the farmhouse. Something catches my attention. A sneaky shadow moves swiftly. My heart pounds too quickly in my chest. _BOO! _I scream as an unfamiliar voice filled the house. No, not my house... my _head. _I trip over one foot falling butt first. _Stay away from Patch, _it says. Could it be that I am going insane? It sounds like my abductor speaking to my thoughts. It's difficult to believe but if I am correct and he is giving me a heads up about Patch, he is WRONG. I should be staying away from him, not Cipriano. It can't be possible. I shouldn't be staying away from Patch, I should be staying away from my abductor. But who's more dangerous? I don't know and I sure don't wanna stick around to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: I will have to end this soon and in the next two chapters it will go by sort of quickly with the short scenes of Patch saving Nora & then again don't own hush hush. So my other stories for Naruto: Sasusaku & Maximum Ride will be my top priorities from now own because I don't see this story going very far. BUT READ MY OTHER ONES I WILL POST IN THE NEAR FUTURE PLZ :D )

Vee and I went our separate ways once we got into second hour class, since she now sits in the back. "Angel?" Asked a familiar voice with concern. Patch plopped down beside me. My heart tells me to speak to him, but my head tells me no. _Don't talk to him. He's... my doom._ "You don't look okay. Nora?"

"Stop speaking to me."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," he insists. _I wish I could. _

_**Then tell me.**_

"How did you do that?" I ask holding my pencil tightly. His face hardened. Patch got off his seat and pulled me into the hallway. "What are you _doing_!? We're going to get in trouble."

"That's not as important as you."

"Since when am I important? And whatever is happening with me is none of your business," I snap back with an attitude. He's making it harder for me to ignore him. Before he could respond I went inside the classroom just in time as the bell rang. When I turn around in my seat, Patch was not there. It feel as if someone has just shot an arrow through my chest.

It's been four days since I've talked to Patch. Every now and then he glanced over at me. But for some reason that wasn't enough. I needed him to touch me again. To kiss me again. I miss his innuendos and his signature smirk. I stayed put, epicly failing at keeping my distance, because right now I'm reaching for the phone remembering those 7 important digits.

The phone rang two times. And then three, four, five. As soon as I was about to hang up, Patch picked up. "Patch?" I sounded frightened.

"Yes, Angel?" His voice sounds slurred but sexy all at once. I can imagine him laying down, or in the bathroom at Bo's, putting his hands through his black, curly hair.

"I-I... want to talk to you. Patch, I miss you! I need your help, you're the only one I trust." I heard a shuffling sound in the background. No, _behind _me. My breath catches in my throat. "Someone's in my house," I breathlessly whisper into the phone.

"Stay put. Grab the nearest object and don't move." I nodded although he obviously could not see me. And then a rough hand spins me around. A tall guy about six feet six stands before me. His muscles are so big anyone would think they'd rip his T-shirt apart. I am so small compared to him. "Nora?" I hear Patch say distantly.

"Patch, help me!" My screams sound like a gun being shot into the air.

The man put a rough hand over my mouth, takes the phone and gives Patch a message. "If you want your little princess, meet me at the warehouse." His voice rang a bell louder than a dozen of howling werewolves.

Without hesitation he hung up the phone and swung at me. I felt my brain move around in my head. The walls became blurry as colorful shapes danced behind my eyes. And then I was consumed by the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry I have not added a chapter in a long while, so this is what y'all get until next week Wednesday. Yes. I know it is the shortest chapter in history, but this is what I can give for now my beautiful people. BTW I do not own Hush Hush, it belongs to Fitzpatrick (:**

PATCH'S POV

My Angel was upset with me for some reason. Either that or something terribly wrong was going on. No matter what it is am going to find out. In school I tried to get more in depth of what was occurring, but she refused to tell me.

I was drinking Vodka. Even though I am not human, its effects work just as well on me as it can on humans. Heavy emotions stirred deep inside my empty stomach. Something felt out of place about tonight. As soon as I was going to open the exit door to get to Nora's house, she called me. Since the alcohol was taking a toll on me, it took awhile to answer the call.

When I answered, my Angel's voice sounded... frightened? Maybe she was nervous of my reaction (it's not like she doesn't knows I won't ever harm her anyway). She was telling me her affections for me, but as soon as I was going to do the same she said someone was in her home. _So that was what my senses were warning me about. _

After giving her instructions someone else answered the phone. "If you want your little princess, meet me at the warehouse". It was him, that sick and twisted man who hurt my Angel before. Once I find him he will pay, he will die and I _will _chain him in hell, because no one messes with my girl. They'd have to chain me in hell first.

**Author's Note:I really do not know if I should write a lemon for the last chapter lol. But it will probably be too hard to handle for some innocent minds xd**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own Hush Hush. Sorry I was gone for long. Follow me on Tumblr: fic-addict 3

**Last time on Secrets Beneath the Heavens:**_ When I answered, my Angel's voice sounded... frightened? Maybe she was nervous of my reaction (it's not like she doesn't knows I won't ever harm her anyway). She was telling me her affections for me, but as soon as I was going to do the same she said someone was in her home. __So that was what my senses were warning me about. _

_After giving her instructions someone else answered the phone. "If you want your little princess, meet me at the warehouse". It was him, that sick and twisted man who hurt my Angel before. Once I find him he will pay, he will die and I will chain him in hell, because no one messes with my girl. They'd have to chain me in hell first. _

**NORA'S POV**

A dim light turns on in the cold room that smelled of a wet cave. I don't have shoes on because they took them off which isn't helping me fight off the cold. I open my eyes to find darkness; there's a blindfold tied tightly around my head, covering my eyes.

I can feel someone move around in the room. "'Morning sweetheart," says a recognizable voice.

"Wha-what do you want from me?"

"Everything," his voice sends chills up my spine as well as his touch.

"Don't touch me!" I yell with anger. Just because he's stronger than me does not mean I'll let him abuse me.

"Shut the hell up." And then he slapped me harder than that day he hit me with a hammer. "Now, I'm going to take off your blindfold, and then ... well you'll see my identity. I'll free you from _that _mystery you've longed to know." I felt him untie the blindfold with ease. _This has to be a joke_.

Dante gave an evil, menacing laugh. His beautiful eyes became as black as the pits of hell. "Surprise."

"Why... why did you sound so DIFFERENT. Why are you doing this?" If I know what he sounds like, why did I not know then?

"Number one: mind trick. Number two: you didn't listen to me." His voice raised at the last sentence. I have the urge to break him into fourths. "Yeah. That'll never happen..." huh? "You will never be able to hurt me. But _I _can hurt _you, sweetheart."_

"Stop calling me sweetheart, stop lying to me about mid tricks. You're a sick and twisted man!"

He made a sad face, pretending he was hurt by my words. "Don't doubt my skills. Hm, it's all a part of my insanity." My head begins to hurt. I feel like I am dying until a strong wind hits my face reminding me that my heart is still beating, rapidly. Green, slithering creatures moved around, making the floor look like a body of green water. About twenty are slithering on my irritated skin. Their nasty scales leave a horrible sensation on my arm. They reach my face and I begin to feel too . "Get them off! Stop! Oh my God, they're...!" One of them licked my tongue. This made me squirm painfully. "Patch! Patch! Help me!" I scream his name until it becomes a mere gurgling sound. Seconds later... the snakes are gone.

"Patch! Patch," teases Dante in an overly exaggerated girlie voice. My face heats up at the embarrassment.

"Ho-how did you tha-that?" Everything felt so real. It still feels like the snakes are on me. It still feels as if my chair were still on the hard floor. I move my hand around but they're tied down by ropes that are painfully slicing into my wrists.

"Mind trick. Didn't believe me so I had to show you." No humans can do that. Whoever is capable of doing that is otherworldly. "Correct." He read my mind. I begin to remember when I was in the car with Patch going to Enzo's. A deer had smashed its head through the window. When I opened my eyes there was nothing there. I remember not being able to get popcorn because of those shadows.

"You've done it to me before. At home, twice. And in Patch's car." _Stupid. _The evidence was in front of me this whole time. I should've known that something out of this world was going on. I mean, c'mon, how does someone have that happen without thinking something is up?

"You know you should really follow instructions carefully. I told you to stay away from Patch but you just had to dial the digits. Hm... so much for having a guardian angel," he said finishing with a smirk.

"My guardian a-angel?"

" Don't tell me he didn't tell you?" he spoke sarcastically. His evil laugh filled the room. "Well I guess I should fill you in! First things first; you already know about fallen angels, guardian angels, nephil, and so on and so forth because you took church school as a child. Little Patch was once a fallen angel, due to some fine young lady, may I say! And then Michael assigned Patch to you. And I wanted you dammit! That's why I went out with your stupid friend... to get close to you!" his nose flared in anger and his face was grew beet red. Dante raised his hand and slapped me once again before planting a long and bruising kiss on my lips. I try to move my head around to find a way out of his tight grasp on my hair. I take the chances and bite him on the lips hard enough to make him bleed. "Why you-" but he never got the words to come from his lips. Patch kicked down the door with monstrous force. Splinters of the door went flying everywhere. Dante smirked sadistically, turned to him, and walked in his direction.

"Came to save your princess I see."

"What do you want with her?" Patch glanced at me apologetically and back at Dante with fury.

"It's a trap, you see. She's just bait. Yes, I want her, but for that to happen I need you to break the contract and reassign her to someone who can better take care of her." My stomach turns at the thought that I might have to be turned in to someone as horrible as Dante. I look pleadingly into Patch's eyes. His brows furrow sadly. His lip twitches.

"Don't do it, please," I beg him. I hope he says no. Although everything is hectic at the moment I believe in angels. "I believe in angels. I believe in you." His features turns into a mixture of hurt and relief.

A moment of silence follows. "Okay." I want to smile but I can't. He chose to stay with me, but why can I not smile?

"I accept."

**A/N: CliffyWhiffy *hides from the crowd chasing me* You guys probably hate me right now. I wasn't really busy, just lazy. If I have any grammatical errors feel free to correct me. BTW: If you love anime and books and FanFiction follow me on Tumblr the name is **fic-addict **(: see ya next time**


End file.
